


April Fool’s: Take three

by valantha



Series: Fun with drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Post Season 3 Episode 13, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Hunter only has himself to blame. He started it. </p>
<p>Three Huntingbird April Fool’s Day Pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool’s: Take three

Hunter pads through the apartment, a maniacal grin on his face. He’s careful not to walk too softly on his way to the kitchen to grab the Saran wrap. Sneaking is more likely to wake Bobbi with her finely-tuned spy senses.

Once he finishes, he snuggles back in bed, grin still firmly affixed.

Early the next morning, Hunter’s bladder wakes him up. He shuffles to the bathroom.

_Psssss-splunk_

Something wet and warm hits his leg.

“Bloody Hell!”

A groggy Bobbi sits up in bed.

“I fooled myself!”

Bobbi blinks owlishly, then laughs, “I’m not going to help you clean up!”

* * *

“Honey, I’m home,” Bobbi announces from the doorway.

“What, are we in some 90’s TV show now?” Hunter grumps from the couch, his cast-encased leg up on the coffee table.

“We might be, since I picked up your favorite pizza,” Bobbi replies.

Hunter perks up, “Pepper and pineapple? Barbra, you absolute beauty!”

He sits up even further and makes grabby hands towards the box of loveliness.

Bobbi set the box by his broken leg and he eagerly flips up the lid.

**No pizza**. Just rabbit-food.

Hunter blinks a few times.

“April Fool’s!” Bobbi replies with a smirk.

“You Hell Beast!”

* * *

“Bobbi?”

Bobbi sets down her paperwork, Hunter never sounds this distressed, “What’s wrong?”

Bobbi hears whimpering coming through the phone.

“It’ll be all right,” Hunter murmurs, not to her, “Could you get out the first aid kit, and the ratty towels?”

“Of course,” she says while standing.

“Be home in 10,” Hunter says, and just as he hangs up Bobbi hears barking.

How could he bring an injured dog to their safehouse without asking!

Bobbi stomps around the hideout, gathering supplies, fuming at Hunter.

She hears Hunter’s key in the lock and turns.

He smirks, holding up a toy dog.


End file.
